


Strong

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Could be read as destiel, Depressed Dean Winchester, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean tries to stay strong. He really does.
Relationships: mentioned Sam/Eileen - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I wrote this on November 5th and just buried it in my drabble-pile. Anyway, here it is.

Dean likes to believe that he’s strong. 

He stays strong as they beat God, and as they deal with the backlash that come with killing the being that created the universe. 

He stays strong as Jack takes over as the new God, and he stays strong when Jack tells them he can’t bring Castiel back. He stays strong and doesn’t even think of touching anything stronger than beer as the reality of the fact that Castiel is gone for good sets in. He smiles and laughs tensely at jokes when it’s expected, and eats when people start looking worried.

They fall for it. Well, Dean always has been a better actor than he gives himself credit for.

Eventually Sam leaves, something about a hunt upstate with Eileen. Then that hunt turns into another, and another, and it isn’t too long before Sam just decides to stay. Which, with Jack up in heaven, leaves Dean alone in the bunker most of the time. Hunters come through fairly frequently, and Dean can keep it together in front of that, and it’s okay.

Then there’s a monster dry spell. The bunker is empty for a week.

At first the quiet is almost too much, but Dean is afraid to break the silence. But after a while, he grows used to it, lets the weight of it sink into his bones; he falls into it, and all but lets it smother him. 

And then Dean breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
